Day Alone
by Fangirly2349
Summary: Vashyron's out on a mission. Which leaves Leanne and Zephyr alone.  First fanfic of this game. I respect all forms of criticism


Hey everybody! This is my first Resonance of Fate fanfic, so I accept all forms of reviews, good and bad (though, I like good ones more). I was inspired to write this when I noticed the lack of Leanne and Zephyr fics, so I forced myself to sit down and write one at like 12 at night.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RoF. I own the game but not the rights. If I had made the game, most people wouldn't have bought it ;)

Leanne didn't know what to think at the moment. Vashyron was gone on a solo mission and wouldn't be back till the next day. That left her and Zephyr alone in the house till the next day came around. Her mind kept going over that small detail every second. It wasn't that she was scared of him. More like worried about him. But that wasn't why she kept going over that detail. She was alone in a big house with the guy who she had been crushing on for almost a year.

Zephyr's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Leanne was actually quite grateful to him for using the stairs this time. If he had jumped down the hatch like he usually did, the girl was certain that she would have screamed and jumped two feet in the air. Her nerves were really getting to her now a days.

"What you watching?" Zephyr's voice came from behind the blonde. Leanne's face flushed but she forced it to disappear from her face. To tell the truth, she hadn't even really been paying attention to what show she was watching.

"I don't know. Just changed the channel a moment ago so I can't say at the moment," Leanne lied a bit. Of course she made herself sound convincing and Zephyr didn't question her. Instead he leapt over the couch and sat next to her. The blonde let out a small squeak in surprise at the younger boy's actions. Zephyr looked over at the girl next to him and started laughing. Her squeak was so strange that the closed off boy couldn't help but laugh.

Embarrassed, Leanne quickly and affectedly smacked Zephyr across the back of his head. His head jerked forward but he continued to laugh. Seeing as her plan to make the boy stop laughing at her failed, the girl stood up and marched into the kitchen to get her secret stash of cash that she kept hidden from the guys.

Grabbing the money, Leanne stomped out of the house. She didn't even bother to tell Zephyr where she was going. The boy was bothering her and she wanted to get away from him for the time being. It didn't help that being alone with the guy she liked drove her to a state of insanity. Especially after the wedding job the two of them took. Just thinking of how crazy she was acting that day made her blush. She was being so incredibly bold that day that she went to the lengths of kissing him. Or trying to kiss him on the lips at least. Thanks to Vashyron throwing open the doors when he did, Zephyr turned his head and made Leanne's lips hit his cheek instead.

Seeing the clothing store, Leanne shook her head of those _blissful_ memories and hurried on in. The teller saw her and smiled warmly at her. Like always, the teller told her she was the cutest thing and to enjoy herself. Some clothes shopping was just what she needed.

Spotting some interesting outfits, Leanne took them straight to the changing room. While she was trying on the first shirt, she heard the door of the shop open.

"Don't see you hear often. How can I help you?" the teller said. Leanne finished pulling the shirt over her head and looked herself over in the mirror. Seeing that everything was in its place and that the shirt wasn't a total dud, the blonde drew back the curtain to see who had entered. Standing awkwardly out of place in the clothing store was Zephyr.

"Zephyr? What are you doing here?" Leanne asked the boy from the changing room. Zephyr looked over at the girl and walked over to her. With each step he took towards her, the girl had to force back the blush more and more. Seeing him come all the way to a clothing store just to keep an eye on her was sending her into a state of insanity.

"Nothing better to do back there. Thought I'd follow you instead," Zephyr answered like it was the most natural thing alive. As for Leanne, she could tell that he was just worried about her and was too manly to come out and say that he followed her because he was worried. He had his moments of complete cuteness.

Giggling at knowing the real reason for Zephyr's coming, Leanne asked him, "Well, since you're here, tell me how I look, okay? I need a second pair of eyes for judging." The boy's eyes widened in shock. He was never good at those sorts of things. His embarrassed side showed itself very naturally and he stuttered a lot.

Before Zephyr could protest, Leanne was already asking him how she looked in the top she was now wearing. The boy took a look at her in it and immediately blushed. She was wearing a pink shirt with cherry blossoms on it. It definitely made her look gorgeous. Zephyr had to turn his head away just to hide the blush that was visible on his cheeks.

"I take it that this one is good by your reaction," Leanne laughed, drawing the curtain to try on another shirt she had picked out. Unknown to Zephyr, Leanne was also blushing. Just because he never said that she looked good in the shirt didn't mean that he thought that way. By his blush the girl could tell that he liked how she looked. Which made the blonde extremely happy.

After trying things on for nearly an hour and a half – and succeeding in getting Zephyr to try stuff on too – Leanne paid for the clothes she wanted and the clothes she thought suited Zephyr nicely. The teller thanked warmly and Leanne proceed to exit the store where Zephyr waited for her. However, before she could actually leave the store, the teller whispered in Leanne's ear, "Enjoy your date Leanne." Leanne blushed brightly as she stuttered a response. But the teller was already dealing with another costumer.

"_A date? This does seem like a date I guess,_" Leanne thought as she hurried over to Zephyr. He saw her red face and questioned her if she was all right. The blonde quickly told him that she was fine and that they should keep moving. Zephyr didn't look very convinced with Leanne's answer but went with it. She didn't seem like she was upset or ready to throw herself off Chandelie again and that was all that the younger boy cared about. Like he had told Vashyron, if Leanne was happy then he could die.

The two ventured through Ebel till they reached the store that sold their battle stuff (First Aids, Bombs, Guns, etc.) and let them destroy items that they collected. Leanne had heard that there was a new machine gun for sale and thought that Zephyr could use it. Of course he never said anything about wanting a new weapon. But from the way he looked at it as they did minor shopping there, the blonde girl could tell that he wanted it.

Leanne left Zephyr at the door and walked up to the young girl who ran the shop during the day. The girl greeted Leanne quite cheerfully like she had been lately and soon the two of them were chatting about the adventures that Leanne had been on. The young girl always seemed interested with the adventures that Leanne and the two boys went.

"Ahh, sorry. I completely forgot what I came here for. Not that I don't like talking with you but the machine gun that's been sitting there for a while would be perfect for Zephyr and I wanted to buy it for him. Do you think that you can let me buy it?" Leanne said to the young girl. She smiled kindly at the young adult and grabbed the gun. Leanne paid for it and thanked the shop girl. The blonde girl then took her purchase and left. Zephyr followed closely behind her but said nothing.

After some time, the two wanderers made it back to the house that had become very much theirs. Leanne, before opening the door, turned to Zephyr and handed him the gun. He looked from the weapon to the girl who had given him it and back.

"I saw you looking at it before. Think of it as my way of saying thanks for joining me when you didn't have to," Leanne told Zephyr, a warm smile gracing her lips. Zephyr blinked at the older girl but murmured a word of thanks. Knowing that that was the most she would get from the boy, Leanne turned away from her crush and entered the house.

Zephyr stood out there for a moment. He kept thinking that he didn't deserve the weapon but knew that Leanne wouldn't let him give it back. She was stubborn that way. Though, not that he minded that much. If she was happy with giving him something he didn't deserve then he would accept it. If doing something as simple as following around the girl who was always on his mind could make her happy, then he would always follow her the moment she left the house.

"So... I see someone's in a good mood," Vashyron's voice came out of nowhere, startling the poor blonde boy. The older man had come back much earlier than he was supposed to. "You better tell me why you're all smiley and it better not be because of something that daddy does not approve of." Zephyr sighed at the man's antics but couldn't help but wonder if he was really smiling or if it was just Vashyron teasing. Of course he would tell the older man that nothing happened between the female companion of theirs and him. Though, that didn't mean he had to tell the man his feelings that he had while he was following Leanne around. Especially the ones he had seeing her try on different outfits for him and only him at the time.

"Zephyr what do you want to eat?" Leanne asked, poking her head out of the door. She saw Vashyron and gave a scream of shock. "What are you doing back?"

"Don't sound so disappointed. And what was with that scream? Did you and Zephyr do something that daddy really doesn't approve of?" Vashyron said back to the girl.

"What? No! You're jumping to your weird thoughts again!" Zephyr didn't know to be worried or frightened at the time. He knew that this wasn't going to end well but was glad that Leanne had gotten Vashyron off his back. The man would have forced him to tell him everything that was on his mind during the trip. That, was something that Zephyr wanted to remain deep within him till he could die.


End file.
